As computing devices have become more powerful and commonplace, users increasingly view and manipulate photographs on their computers. One type of manipulation that is of interest to users is inserting fragments of one image into another. Although a fragment can be inserted into an image by simply pasting or adding the object into the image, such techniques typically result in the fragment that was added looking out of place. Accordingly, it remains difficult for users to insert fragments of images into other images and obtain a result that appears realistic, as if the inserted fragment were actually part of the scene into which it is inserted.